Family Ties
by WalkNGal88
Summary: Food, family, Everleigh, and a brand new adventure all await Seth Rollins while on Thanksgiving and Christmas leave from the WWE. See what life has planned for the former Architect of the Shield. (I'm horrible at summaries!) Seth Rollins/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do NOT own WWE, the wrestlers themselves, or any other brand/character/song you recognize. I only own my OCs Kaila, Everleigh, Roman's as-yet-unnamed-wife, and Everleigh's sister -also unnamed at the moment. So basically, anyone you don't recognize, I own. **

**I will NOT be using the wrestler's real names, or those of their families normally. There will be very few exceptions to this. The reason I prefer to use ring names is simple: I do not know these people in real life (though I wish I did on a few of them). I only know their in-ring/onscreen personalities, so that is what I will be utilizing. I also rarely follow storylines exactly, if at all. **

**C****onstructive criticism is always welcome! Straight out flames or bashing will be deleted and/or reported. I apologize for any typos in advance. I try to have my best friend Rick read over things before I publish, but he has a life too. Any typos are my fault (or my four year old's; he likes to help.) ****On To The Story!**

Everleigh Rollins was having a rough morning. She was 9 months pregnant, uncomfortably large, and missing her husband. The fact that he, along with a few of their friends, would be landing shortly was beside the point. Hormones and frustration at the press of people at the airport had Everleigh pacing at the gate Seth, Roman, Dean, and Kaila would be coming through. She was too tired and achy to even think about sitting down. She wasn't entirely sure that she could get up by herself even if she did. Getting up at the crack of dawn to feed horses, clean stalls, and get her family had kicked her butt. Everleigh saw that she still had a few minutes before their plane would land, so she got some coffee before her husband came and denied her the pleasure of the temporarily forbidden drink. Again. "_Stubborn man, after three years he should know not to get between me and my coffee_." Happily drinking her caramel flavored coffee, she began thinking about her relationship with Seth.

For some reason, people were always amazed at the differences between Seth and Everleigh. He was tall at 6' 1". He was muscularly built, but not in that over the top, I've been pumping steroids way. He was a serious Crossfit junkie. He had wavy black and blond hair with gorgeous brown eyes. Everleigh on the other hand was short, standing at just 5'6". She had a curvy body that pregnancy just accentuated in a very good way. Her waist length hair was a deep russet red. She had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin dotted liberally with freckles. she kept in shape by dancing and working her folks said they didn't see what attracted them to each other. Seth's answer upon being asked that question was **"It doesn't matter why, it just matters that we are."** Usually the people asking that question were fans of Seth or The Shield, so that answer was plenty in Seth's eyes.

Everleigh and Seth met by literally running into each other at a bowling alley three years before. Her best friend Dimitri had ditched her for a hot girl after he was supposed to meet her for their monthly tournament. Everleigh had been a little ticked off and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking (neither was Seth; he was too busy cutting up with Dean) and they plowed right into each other. They apologized to each other and Everleigh asked if he and Dean wanted to bowl a game with her as a peace offering. Seth and Everleigh spent the majority of the night talking and the rest is history. They were married a year later.

Everleigh snapped out of her memories as she heard the announcement that Seth's flight had landed. She stood up straighter as she moved to a safe spot to watch the passengers leave the plane. _Good Lord above, I can't wait to see him!_


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**2-Not a Chapter!**

I owe y'all an apology. It's been quite awhile since I've updated this story. A reviewer (**Imma Guest) **asked if I had abandoned this story. I assure y'all that this is not the case!

Over the past few months, life has kicked my family in the teeth and then laughed maniacally before doing it again. We lost my cousin in August, completely out of the blue. He was twenty-five years old. He was also my best friend. My son got sick at school and was ill for a week. October 1, my 18 year old sister and her friend were in a car wreck. She wound up with 3 cracked ribs, 1 broken rib, a broken tailbone, broken pelvis, and a broken hip, in addition to bruises and lacerations on her liver, spleen, and lungs. She wound up having surgery for the hip and pelvis, and now has nerve damage due to it. He (the friend) walked away with a mild concussion. Later in October we wound up losing my great grandmother as well.

Between working, my son & husband, coordinating schedules for sitting with my sister & taking her to therapy, training my mom's new horse and refreshing my gelding's training, plus trying to get used to my sister's mare because I'm keeping her legged up and in competition until Sissy is recovered, Life has been absolutely nuts.

I promise that I am working on this story, it's just been put on the backburner due to necessity. I will post something as soon as I possibly can without it being crap.

My apologies!

~Walk_N_Gal88


End file.
